


Как в дешевой мелодраме

by aleks_neko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На задних рядах кинотеатра происходит разное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в дешевой мелодраме

В кинотеатре шла очередная сопливая мелодрама с Хейваджимой Каской в главной роли. Шизуо, усевшись на последний ряд, ел попкорн. Он уже почти наизусть знал все реплики брата в этом фильме.

Ночной сеанс после работы, когда дома никто не ждет, был вполне неплохим утешением в отсутствие брата, вечно пропадающего на съемках.

«Прости, я уезжаю в Киото, на Окинаву…» — всегда одно и то же. Съемки, конечно же. Имя сменил тоже ради съемок, а не потому, что брат слегка неадекватный. 

Шизуо устроился поудобнее и задрал ноги на соседний ряд. Попкорн в баре делали неплохой, а девочка-студентка очень мило пыталась состроить глазки — явно новенькая, раз это делает. Но Шизуо все эти ужимки никак не цепляли: вот уже несколько лет все девицы в округе его стороной обходили. Слава — такая штука, всегда тебя преследует, особенно дурная.

Когда пошли первые кадры фильма, Шизуо ощутил себя словно на необитаемом острове, где нет никого кроме него и…

— Шизу-тян, — пропел рядом ехидный голосок.

«Блять, что ты здесь забыл?» — Шизуо сделал вид, что не услышал ненавистный голос. Как же легко в кинотеатре, где на звук не скупились, делать вид, что ты ничего, кроме реплик из фильма, не слышишь.

— Ах ты… _Мамору! Ты же знаешь!_ — что там хотел сказать Изая, осталось тайной, но вот действия говорили сами за себя.

Темный силуэт встал перед глазами, и на бедра опустилась тяжесть.

Рука Шизуо сама по себе двинулась к шее Орихары, но совсем не для нежного объятия.

Впрочем, Хейваджиме в этот вечер было на удивление лень сраться с Изаей, особенно во время просмотра фильма, в котором играл его брат. Потому, вместо убийства, тот притянул его к себе за шкирку, прошипев:

— Свали нахуй, блоха, — и пихнул его коленом под зад, чтобы убрать со своего обзора, но в результате только полстакана попкорна просыпалось на ноги. 

— А что ты сделаешь, Шизу-чан? — пропел Орихара рядом с ухом, удержавшись на своём насесте, и потёрся пахом об него. – Отымеешь меня, наконец?

Что удобно, в кинотеатре ты почти не видишь свое или чужое выражение лица. Можно смущаться, можно злиться, можно изображать море других эмоций – никто не узнает.

— Тише-тише, Шизу-чан, _Ненавижу тебя!.._ — сквозь истеричные реплики фильма, прошипел Изая, затыкая рот Шизуо ладонью. — Здесь же люди. Ты же не хочешь?..

Хейваджима в данный момент про людей впереди просто забыл. Не то что бы его смущало их наличие: ему только дай повод, он все разнесет, но когда одна рука Изаи явно находится не там, где надо... В общем, именно сегодня и именно в этот момент сил, чтобы уебать Изаю об ближайшую бетонную стену не оказалось. Пальцы Орихары тонкие, прохладные были как кусочки льда в жару. Мозолистые, сухие они ловко расстегнули ремень форменных брюк и проникли под резинку.

— О, _мой милый, ты скоро будешь готов, да?_ Да ты уже готов, — темнота определенно не его друг.

Пальцы Шизуо непроизвольно снова сжались на шее Изаи.

— Руки убрал, — с легкостью сняв свои ноги с подлокотников, он попытался встать и скинуть ловко удержавшегося на нём Орихару.

— Да ладно тебе, Шизу-тян, — Изая, намеренно прижимаясь как можно ближе, потерся об него, едва ли не мурлыкая. Но руку все-таки убрал, невзначай проведя подушечками по прессу.

«Обдолбанный, точно» — раздраженно подумал Шизуо, наблюдая за действиями Изаи. Только из-за Каски на экране он не хотел все тут рушить. Хотя... Какая, нахер, разница, если счет за разрушение всегда можно выслать Изае — он же виноват. Хотя бы, для начала, в своем собственном существовании.

— Знаешь, Шизуо, _О мой дорогой! Я люблю тебя!..._ Я ненавижу тебя!

Такое дежавю. И столько лет подряд.

Шизуо бы сначала заржал, а потом, все-таки бы впечатал эту блоху в стену, в пол, в кресла, но… Если бы к нему не прижались губами.

Своими мокрыми, холодными губами. В венах сразу закипела ярость и злость.

— Ублюдок! 

Истеричный смешок только подтвердил — у Изаи не все в порядке, но когда их обоих это волновало?

Это стало последней каплей. 

Шизуо резко встряхнул его, повторно пытаясь скинуть на пол, но Орихара вцепился в него как настоящая блоха, облепив руками и ногами. 

И заорать, оторвать его от себя, швырнуть на пол со всей дури как-то уже не получалось. 

_«Прости, но ты не можешь...»_ — с экрана на него смотрел Каска. Своим фирменным взглядом: _«Опять, брат? Сколько можно же?»_

«Блять», — Шизуо рухнул обратно в кресло. Каска уже исчез с первого плана, начав разговаривать с героиней, но Изая оставался на нем же. И не прекратил попыток получить свое, уткнувшись ему в шею, вылизывая ее как блудливая кошка сметану.

Хейваджима, вцепившись в его волосы, прошипел на ухо:

— Если не прекратишь, уебу. Десять лет как мечтаю, — Шизуо сам не понял, с чего его на откровения понесло. Убил бы, и всего делов. Но нет, то настроение не такое, то Каска на экране, и именно тогда, когда у него есть возможность прикончить одну очень надоевшую блоху.

А мироздание, видимо, все же решило отыметь ему мозг в виде Изаи Орихары, личного стихийного бедствия. 

— Уж лучше бы выебал, — низкий голос с хрипотцой прокатился по оголенным нервам ненависти. — Ну же, Шизу-тян, давай же, давай...

Масштаб бедствия — цунами. 

Волна накрыла их обоих и утянула на дно.

Шум волн в динамиках, вибрируя, растворился в их телах, толкнул на сумасшествие. 

Холодная кожа рук, горячее дыхание, юркий язычок, скользящий по губам, по шее, спускаясь ниже, к ключицам.  
Может Изая и под кайфом, но именно сегодня желание убить резко уменьшилось, в отличие от желания отыметь его прямо здесь.

Оторвать его голову от себя, найти с трудом его глаза, и увидеть, что в них отражается ничего кроме голода, а на губах застыла кривая ухмылка. 

«Не убью, так оттрахаю, неделю ходить не сможешь» — они оба это знали.

Ханеджима Юхей, нет, Каска на экране это тоже видел.

И, что самое позорное, Изая знал: лицо брата было самым лучшим гасителем для Шизуо. 

Он _знал_ , что Хейваджима сегодня будет здесь.

— С-сука.  
Они столкнулись, словно две волны, в противофазе, гася друг друга, пытаясь подчинить, не давая вдохнуть немного воздуха, почти кусаясь, оставляя собственнические следы…

Пальцы Изаи быстро расстегнули пуговицы на рубашке, скользя ладонями по открывающейся коже. Грея свои холодные руки, рисуя одному ему понятный рисунок.

Все звуки заглушались фразами, раздававшимися из динамиков. Это было так грязно, пошло — секс в общественном месте.  
Но в первом часу ночи не то, что их, вообще никого не волновало, чем они тут занимаются. И, наверное, они бы даже не услышали, если бы тут взорвали атомную бомбу. Что уж там чужое осуждение. Они оба всегда плевали на него с высокой колокольни.

Руки Шизуо, подчиняясь каким-то не озвученным командам, выдернули майку из штанов, поддели пояс и проникли под джинсы, сжимая ягодицу.

Стоило пальцу пройтись по ложбинке, как Изая низко застонал, впиваясь своими зубами в плечо Шизуо, заставив зашипеть от резкой боли. Рука Хейваджимы, сминая куртку в пальцах, прижимала Орихару к собственному телу.

Но у Изаи были другие планы и, отстранившись от Шизуо, он приподнялся, закрывая собой весь экран. Шизуо не видел его лица, но не ощутить слащавую улыбку, так и сочащуюся ехидством, он не мог.

«Как бог в святом сиянии», — мелькнула неуместная мысль. Уж Изая был бы счастлив, услышать такое.  
Кто-то говорил, что Изая считает себя кем-то вроде Локи.

Божок мафиозного мира, ха. Бог хитрости и обмана, а стелется как кошка в течке.

Бери, сворачивай голову и не страдай от его козней.

Рука в который раз за вечер, ночь, потянулась выполнить самую желанную мечту — убить бога, убить Изаю.

 _«Прекрати, ты знаешь, что это невозможно»_ — голос Каски из динамиков, разбил все стихийно возникшие планы.

Ненависть к Изае, к себе, вспыхнула с новой силой. И рука, вместо шеи, опустилась на ремень, зло расстегивая его.  
А вот руки Орихары, пока Шизуо размышлял, ловко расстегнули его брюки. Первое дразнящее прикосновение теплых пальцев к головке члена заставило Хейваджиму до боли стиснуть зубы, резко выдохнуть. Рывок, которым стянул с Изаи джинсы, получился сам собой. Шизуо чувствовал, как контроль над собой с каждой секундой стремительно таял.

Нетерпеливое ерзанье на коленях в попытке устроиться удобнее, окончательно сорвало все предохранители с Хейваджимы. Коротко рыкнув, Шизуо оставил метку на ключице — пусть все видят ее — и потянул Изаю за бедра к себе. 

Судорожно, нетерпеливо растягивал Изаю — больше для мести, потому что пальцы ненавистной блохи все сильнее и сильнее сжимались на его члене, заставляли низко рычать от удовольствия. Дыхания не хватало, хотелось большего, вырвать если не крики, то хотя бы стоны, глядя на то, как пошло облизывал свои губы Орихара.

Шизуо долго ждать не собирался и развернул Изаю к себе, чтобы тот не видел его лица. Рука легла на тонкую, с чётко проступившими позвонками спину, грубо наклонила вперёд. Эта власть над непривычно покорным телом огнём прошлась по нервам, распалив ещё больше, заставляя хищно ухмыльнуться, предвкушая. Хейваджима вошел в него такого узкого, тесного, не заботясь о чужом удовольствии. Изая дернулся словно от боли и выгнулся, одной рукой впившись в шею Шизуо, другой опираясь на подлокотник. Раскрываясь навстречу чужим ладоням, облапившим его всего. 

Уткнувшись в шею Орихары, Шизуо оставлял укусы-поцелуи на бледной коже плеча, руки, вдыхал аромат дорогого одеколона, смешанный с его запахом сигарет, и усилием воли пытался не сорваться, удержаться хотя бы на самом краю скалы. Иначе можно упасть в Бездну и уже не выбраться оттуда. 

— Шизуо, Шизуо, Шизуо... 

Двигаясь в нем, по нему, Шизуо медленно, в бесчисленный раз за годы их знакомства сходил с ума, снова и снова падая в глубокий омут. 

А потом длинный выдох, теплое на пальцах, и водоворот все-таки утянул его за собой на дно. 

_«Ты же знаешь, я не могу без тебя»_ — там, на экране разворачивалась красивая история любви каких-то людей, а они, как в дешевой пошлой мелодраме, пытаются скрыть друг от друга то, что ясно как день.

Мироздание как не давало последние десять лет возможности убить Изаю Орихару, так и в этот вечер не дало. 

Но возможно даже не в этом дело.

А только в том, что так приятно уткнуться носом в худую спину, снова и снова повторяя про себя: «Это в последний раз…». 

И не замечать как собственные руки, вместо того, чтобы отталкивать, только обнимали сильнее.


End file.
